Season 2
Season 2 of I Didn't Do It was announced on July 3, 2014. The cast had their first table read for Season 2 on November 21, 2014. It premiered on February 15, 2015 and the finale aired on October 16, 2015. The season was also the last season of the series due to the show's cancellation. Season 2 was originally planned to have 22 episodes, but only produced 19 episodes because of production constrains. Synopsis Lindy, Logan, and their friends embark on their sophomore year of high school, whilst having to deal with friendships being tested and their love lives. Lindy develops a love for dogs, fostering them, Logan's love life develops with a first serious girlfriend, Erin, and his relationship with Jasmine grows hugely for the majority of the season, which leads them to finally ending up together for good. Meanwhile, Garrett gets a job at Rumble Juice, with a sassy new boss, Betty LeBow, and Delia learns to drive, whilst forming a relationship with Brandon for most of the season. The five best friends know they will be fine, as long as they have each other. In the series finale, the gang form a band and Jasmine and Logan end up together. Cast Main Cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson (19/19) *Austin North as Logan Watson (19/19) *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang (19/19) *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger (19/19) *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano (19/19) Recurring Cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow (18/19) *Fallon Smythe as Erin (2/19) *Reed Alvarado as Owen (4/19) *Theodore Barnes as Kevin LeBow (5/19) *Harvey Shield as Keith Edwards (2/19) *Danielle Bisutti as Mrs. Clegg (2/19) *Zoe Anne Pessin as Aubrey (3/19) *Jonathon McClendon as Brandon (5/19) Episodes Trivia *This season consists of 19 episodes. *Unlike Season 1, this season's episodes didn't have flashbacks. *Jasmine and Logan start dating "for real" and "get back together" in the season and series finale. *Austin said that this season is very relationship-based. *This season had fewer episodes than Season 1 having 19 while the first season had 20. *Karen Malina White appeared in every episode in this season except for Food Fight. *The finale aired on October 16, 2015 *Despite this being a new season, the theme song intro hadn't changed. *The premiere episode was Slumber Partay, and the finale was The Rescuers. *This season was the last of the series due to being cancelled. *Lindy and Logan's parents are not seen in this season, but are mentioned. *A lot of the episodes this season are focused on Jasmine and Logan's relationship, and all the episodes that are focused on that are all specials about their relationship that are like continuations from the last. *There were supposed to be 22 episodes, but only 19 were produced for an unknown reason. *According to the writers, this season was about Jogan, which was why most episodes were focused on their relationship, rather than any other couple and why they were specials.https://twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/663092133230833665 *Production for season 2 wrapped up on May 27, 2015.http://www.dis411.net/2015/05/29/photos-season-2-wrap-party-for-i-didnt-do-it-may-28-2015/ *Logan was meant to get a car this season and start driving, but it never actually happened. Also, due to there originally meaning to be 22 episodes, Jasmine and Logan were meant to be together for more than one episode, but it never happened, therefore, they ended up together at the end of the series. *Piper Curda said that Jasmine's love life this season is very Logan centered. *Friendships are tested a lot in this season. Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Lists Category:Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Site administration Category:Protect Category:Aired episodes